1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat radiation-thermoelectric fins, and thermoelectric modules and thermoelectric apparatuses including the heat radiation-thermoelectric fins, and more particularly, to heat radiation-thermoelectric fins that have excellent thermoelectric conversion efficiency and are able to simultaneously perform heat radiation and thermoelectric generation, and thermoelectric modules and thermoelectric apparatuses including the heat radiation-thermoelectric fins.
2. Related Art
A thermoelectric phenomenon is a reversible, direct energy conversion from heat to electricity, and vice versa, which occurs by phonon transfer when electrons and holes move in a thermoelectric material. Examples of the thermoelectric phenomenon include the Peltier effect and the Seebeck effect.
The Peltier effect is used in a cooling system operating based on a temperature difference at opposite ends of a material. The temperature difference is produced based on an applied current. The Seebeck effect is used in a power-generation system operating based on an electromotive force generated by a temperature difference at opposite ends of a material. A thermoelectric material is used in a semiconductor apparatus of which heating-related problems are not addressed by using a passive cooling system, and in an active cooling system for an electronic device. In addition, demands for use of a thermoelectric material in cooling applications where a conventional refrigerant gas compression method is not effective have increased.
Thermoelectric cooling is an environmentally friendly non-vibration and low-noise cooling technology that does not use a refrigerant which causes environmental problems. If a highly efficient thermoelectric cooling material is developed, the application range of such thermoelectric material may include generally used cooling systems such as refrigerators and air conditioners. In addition, if a thermoelectric power generation material is used in a heat dissipating portion in an automobile engine or an industrial factory, such use may enable power generation due to a temperature difference at opposite ends of a material. Accordingly, thermoelectric power generation materials are regarded as a novel regeneration energy source. In order to provide a temperature difference at opposite ends of a thermoelectric apparatus, a heat supplier may be connected to one end of a thermoelectric device while a heat radiation unit including a heat radiation fin may be connected to another end. The heat radiation fin is provided separately from the thermoelectric device, and as a result the size of the thermoelectric apparatus may be increased along with its cost of manufacture.